The Tape Recorder
by GenkaMitsukai
Summary: What happenes when Naruto and Sasuke get into a fight about a tape recorder? The weird random phrases with periods where stars should be should be stars!


This is what happens when I get bored in class…my friend Rei thought it was funny so I thought I'd post it….

Warning: Yaoi (boy/boy action) although there's not very much actual yaoi in this one...snickers behind hand.

I DO NOT OWN THEM! SOMEONE WITH A REALLY WILD IMMAGINATION DOES! Therefore, if you sue me, all you will be getting is my overdue phone bill, overdue homework and other depressing stuff

* * *

Sasuke: So, Naruto. Yaoi is a pretty big thing today…..

Naruto: Yep.

Sasuke: I think it's kinda cool.

Naruto: Yep.

Sasuke: We should join the trend.

Naruto: Yep…wait, WHAT!

Sasuke: Hmm? I said it was a spreading trend…baka

Naruto: Oh. Okay. What brought yaoi to your mind anyways?

Sasuke: Oh nothing. Just a random thought.

Naruto: Okay. .goes into _'in one ear and out the other'_ mode.

Sasuke: Yeah because I was thinking about how much I like you and all…

Naruto: That's pretty cool.

Sasuke: And I wanted us to be an item. Hey, you're hot.

Naruto: WTF did you just say!

Sasuke: That it's weird to see our friends turn into items around Konoha?

Naruto: No you didn't…

Sasuke: .hoping he hasn't been found out. Yes I did. You're just so much of an idiot that you're starting to hear things.

Naruto: No I'm not teme!

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: And you called me hot!

Sasuke: .fake couch of shock. I'm perfectly straight baka! Besides you only wish…

Naruto: Ok then whatever you say. .goes into fake _'not listening'_ mode.

Sasuke: I've seen so much yaoi in just the past two weeks I think I'll go crazy if I don't get some of that myself!

Naruto: Ditto .secretly presses record on a mini voice recorder.

Sasuke: I wish we could join the ranks and show the rest of them how inferior they are!

Naruto: Totally .resists the urge to call Sasuke a gay bastard.

Sasuke: I've liked you for a while. Ever since our first kiss actually…

Naruto: Rock on dude .inner Naruto is yelling and cussing and in all going nuts.

Sasuke: And I love your sunshine blonde hair. It's so fabulously wild and soft.

Naruto: Ditto .accidentally allows a tinge of pink to cover his cheeks.

Sasuke: I can't believe you actually fell for that dobe!

Naruto: S-say what?

Sasuke: I was kidding idiot!

Naruto: Yeah I knew that! And now I have blackmail material! .evil grin.

Sasuke: Yeah, like anyone would believe you!

Naruto: They will when they hear you saying it!

Sasuke: .lifts an eyebrow. Excuse me?

Naruto: .takes out the mini recorder and dramatically presses 'stop'.

Sasuke: .eyes widen. You wouldn't dare!

Naruto: With a rival like you, the hell I wouldn't!

Sasuke: .better-than-thou smirk. Not if you have nothing to play! snatches the recorder and disappears

Naruto: .yells. Damnit Sasuke-teme! .chases his dark haired team mate.

Sasuke: .speeds up when Naruto is in sight. If you can catch me and get your recorder, I'll personally play it for each person you want me to!

Naruto: .evil grin. Then you already know I'll get it, don't you?

Sasuke: Hn. If you don't get it, you'll have to do something I want you to do.

Naruto; Like what? Lose to you in public?

Sasuke: No. You already do that enough for me to hope you actually win for once…

Naruto: I only do that to boost your over-bubbly ego!

Sasuke: Hn. .disappears.

Naruto: .disappears from forest and reappears inside Sasuke's mansion.

Sasuke: s.neaking through his basement when Naruto poofs in.

Naruto: I'll find you teme!

Sasuke: But you can't catch me.

Naruto: Oh yes I can! Believe it!

Sasuke: Not if you don't stop talking and start t- .is suddenly caught by the real Naruto while the clone poofs out.

Naruto: I do believe I've caught you! .shoves Sasuke up against a wall and digs into his pockets blindly for a moment before grabbing and pulling at something.

Sasuke: WTF Naruto? That's not your damn tape recorder!

Naruto: .blinks in confusion. It's not?

Sasuke: _Think _about it baka!

Naruto: .realization dawns and he removes his hands from Sasuke's…"a hem". OMFG Sasuke! Why didn't you just say something before! And you call me a baka!

Sasuke: I now also call you naïve.

Naruto: Let's call this a draw. I don't want to rummage through any of your other clothing and find anything and manage to find things I'd rather not have found….

Sasuke: And I don't like the idea of you groping me.

Naruto: Are you sure about that? attacks Sasuke in a blind passion

.two hours later we find both boys laying in Sasuke's overly gigantic bed sweaty and tired.

Sasuke: Wow Naruto. That was fabulous.

Naruto: See? I knew I'd get that tape recorder!

Sasuke: Even though it took you about two hours….

Naruto: And pulling down your shorts for Ino and Sakura was an added bonus!

Sasuke: I didn't know you'd actually do it though!

Naruto: I win! .holds up the 'Victory' sign.

Sasuke: You won't win next time.

Naruto: Is that challenge?

Sasuke: It's whatever you want it to be.

Naruto: Ok. .hands Sasuke the recorder. Dattebayo! Let's go!

* * *

THE END!

I got some of you pervs with the whole passionate attack didn't I? I added that in at the last minute...anyways…REVIEW!


End file.
